


Becoming Friends

by Tenuda_Kin_12345



Category: Raya and the Last Dragon (2021)
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Friendship, Gen, Guilt, Headcanon, Post-Canon, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenuda_Kin_12345/pseuds/Tenuda_Kin_12345
Summary: SPOILERS FOR THE MOVIE!!! GO AND WATCH IT FIRST BEFORE READING!!!!Raya and Naamari talk things out during the feast between the tribes after the Druun has been banished.
Relationships: Namaari & Raya (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work for Raya and the Last Dragon. The first idea that popped into my mind after watching the movie. If you got any ideas you wanna suggest feel free to comment down below or contact me, I might pick them up. If I’m not too busy.

There they were again. Another feast between the 5 tribes of Kumandra. Fang, Heart, Tail, Spine and Talon, all as one after about 500 years of war, like the one 6 years ago, but this time, it was different. It truly meant the unity between the five tribes after all that the world has gone through. Forging of trust between one another as they shared a meal together once more after so long.

Raya looked around her. She saw a sight that she thought that she would never see again, people from five tribes sitting together, eating, and talking. Well, at least most of them, there are some people who hadn’t quite warmed up to the new dynamic between the 5 tribes, but after all, Raya went through, she knew that the people of Kumandra would come around soon.

The young woman walked around the palace watching the people slowly coming together. Her father, Boun, Tong, Noi, and the three ongis were the more open ones, as expected. After all, her father had always wanted Kumandra to be united, while the times she spent with Boun, Tong, and Noi were enough to inspire them that they could come together.

Boun and Tong were telling the story of the adventures they had with Raya, while Noi and the three Ongis, who was still unable to form words, just added some sounds of confirmation as the two guys told the stories to the people listening in awe about how they found and pieced the dragon gem together. Of course, given their nature, the story was a bit dramatized, but Raya just chuckled before passing, deciding to let it pass and let them have their moments.

Slowly the tribe leaders began to open up to her father. Which was a good thing indeed, but Raya knew that there was a long way to go indeed. There were many things that were still unresolved, like the state of the kingdom after 6 years of the Druun plaguing it. Of course, the dragons were back, but there were still things that the people needed to fix, the damages caused by the Druun. But Raya decided that this alone, was enough of a good start for the newly reformed Kingdom of Kumandra.

Raya looked around before noticing that she wasn’t there, and nowhere to be seen, Namaari. Raya looked around puzzled. She remembered seeing her entering the grounds of Heart when the tribes arrived, standing by her mother’s side. But now, she was nowhere to be found. Raya walked around the compound, in search of her.

Raya remembered it all, how she met Namaari, and how they both played a major role in releasing the Druun upon the world. But before all of that, she really thought that they could become friends, it really looked that way for Raya back then, with her and Namaari quickly bonding once they met, and her giving her dragon pendant, that led her to make the choice to show Namaari the dragon gem and leading up to the chaos of the Druun being unleashed upon Kumandra. But that was all in the past now, Raya knew that she and Namaari could still be friends. If she could find her first.

“Namaari?” Raya asked as she walked out onto the balcony, overlooking the lands of Heart. “Now, how did you get here?”

The girl turned around, surprised. “R- Raya?” asked Namaari stutteringly as she turned around. “Aren’t you supposed to be at the feast?”

“Aren’t you?” asked Raya.

“Okay… you got a point,” Namaari chuckles dryly. “The view out here is just… fascinating,” the young woman said in awe.

“Is it?” asked Raya skeptically. She knew that Namaari was right in some ways, the view from the balcony used to be beautiful before the Druun returned and plagued the lands. There were still remnants of the damage caused by the Druun and more significantly, the temporary death of Sisu.

“I bet it used to be,” Namaari said smiling weakly.

“Why are you really out here?” asked Raya. She could tell that Namaari didn’t just come out here to look at the view.

“Just a couple of things… on my mind,” Namaari sighed as she turned to look away from Raya.

“Want to talk about it?” asked Raya.

“Hmph… maybe,” Namaari shrugged sighingly. “I just feel… guilt,” Namaari said. Raya just stayed silent as she walked forward, standing beside Namaari.

“What if I never betrayed you back then? Would the Druun be released? Causing chaos all over the lands?” wondered Namaari aloud.

“Namaari… you were just doing what you thought was right back then,” Raya interrupted.

“Was I? I’m not even sure. The flare I sent up didn’t bring the peace that I thought it would… only more destruction,” Namaari sighed. “I was so stupid back then.”

“Namaari, don’t say that! You were just a kid, following what your mother taught you,” said Raya.

“Yeah, we used to be kids… 6 years ago… where all that time has gone?” Namaari chuckled as she remembered the past.

“Guess life moves pretty fast in a dystopian world,” Raya tried to joke, but knowing for bad of a joker she was as soon as she saw Namaari looking down again.

“Namaari… think of it this way. If you didn’t send up the flare, none of this would’ve happened,” Raya comforted. “The dragons returning, Kumandra being united once more.”

“I suppose you’re right,” Namaari said.

“Plus, you were right…. I’m equally guilty… I killed Sisu,” Raya remembered that pivotal moment that happened a few days ago. “I thought you were the one that pulled the trigger... but… thinking back about it… I was the one that pulled the trigger,” Raya sighed. “I almost ended the world. Well, at least everything turned out well,” Raya said, trying to sound optimistic.

“What now?” asked Namaari curiously.

“Well, going to be busy… I guess, with all the new things cropping up. I mean, for the 5 tribes to unite as Kumandra once more, there is a lot of stuff to be done,” Raya said.

“I meant… between us,” Namaari said awkwardly. “I mean I backstabbed you… I tried to kill you countless of times…”

“You said that in another world, we could be friends. Look around you… we are already in another world, a world very different from the world we were in,” Raya interrupted.

“How can we be friends again? I mean… how can you even trust me now… after all of that?”

“Well, given the situation… with the Druun… you could’ve run away with the dragon gem, leaving me and my friends, but you didn’t,” Raya pointed out, placing a hand on Namaari’s shoulders. “Knowing that is good enough for me.”

“You think so?” asked Namaari nervously.

“Yes… I do. Friends?” asked Raya, extending her friend towards her former enemy, who just looked at her for a while.

“Friends,” Namaari took Raya’s hand, smiling. She felt immensely better now. “Want to head back?” asked Namaari smiling.

“I thought you wanted to look at the view?” asked Raya raising an eyebrow.

“Hmph… yeah right, come on,” Namaari scoffed. “We have much to catch up on.”


	2. Duels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the reception for Becoming Friends was so good, I wrote more for this story. Hope you will like it. If you got any ideas you wanna suggest feel free to comment down below or contact me, I might pick them up. If I’m not too busy. Your comments and likes means a lot, so thanks for the support on Becoming Friends so far!

Raya stood in a stance, her hands grabbing what was once her father’s sword, which was now hers. She held it up, pointing the tip of the sword at the young woman who was standing opposite of her. Namaari was holding two swords in each of her hands.

Namaari was the first one that charged forwards, while Raya immediately moved her sword to counter the attacks from the princess of Fang. The blades clashed in the air as sounds of metal clanging together sounded. The two women were going at each other fiercely as their blades met.

Raya was more of a long-range fighter, trying to keep her distance from Namaari as she tried to pull the two machetes out of her hands, constantly firing the retractable blade at the princess of Fang, attempting to knock the pair of machetes away from Namaari.

Namaari however, was more of a short-range fighter. She likes drawing the opponent close to her as she could throw punches and strikes more easily. So when Raya kept on keeping a distance from her, the princess of Fang soon became frustrated. No matter how much she tried to close the distance between them, trying to get close, Raya would find a way to keep her back at a certain distance before trying to use her retractable blade as a grappling hook to knock away her weapon.

The room was filled with grunts as blades met and sounded, echoing throughout the room as the two young princesses moved.

“Hiyah!” Raya grunted as she finally managed to knock Namaari’s blades out of her hand by grappling them away with her retractable blade. “Hmph… you lose, Namaari,” Raya said triumphantly.

“You think?” Namaari questioned challengingly as she quickly ran forward, dodging Raya’s attack as she quickly grabbed Raya’s hand and flipped her over.

In process of reacting to the attack, Raya accidentally loses grip of her sword, letting it fall to the floor as she planted her palms on the floor to push herself up quickly, getting back on her feet and swiftly landing a strong kick, knocking Namaari back a little. Despite all that, both princesses were still standing firmly, locked in another stalemate.

“Hmph… no blades, let's see how you do,” Raya challenged.

“You think I don’t train with my fist?” asked Namaari smirkingly as she raised her fists, ready to attack.

Raya stood in a stance with her hands balled into fists as she faced the young woman standing in front of her. “Bring it,” the princess of Heart challenged.

Namaari charged forward, attempting to land a hit right at Raya. But before Namaari could strike Raya, the princess of Heart was quicker, dodging the fist before pulling Namaari’s arm, causing her to stumble forward, falling towards the ground. The princess of Fang knew this move all too well. She quickly landed her palms on the floor before pushing herself back on her feet swiftly, turning around to face the other woman quickly.

“Hmph… not bad,” Raya said amused as she eyed the woman.

“You’re holding back,” Namaari said.

“Maybe I am,” Raya said smirking before she got down, attempting to sweep Namaari off her footing with her legs.

Raya definitely didn’t expect Namaari to react quickly enough to jump out of her way, landing firmly on the ground before returning a kick, which she blocked successfully before getting up.

“Hmph… is that all you got?” Namaari taunted the other princess as Raya looked at her unamused. “What’s the matter, can’t handle it?”

“You wish!” Raya said before striking forward landing multiple strikes on Namaari while the princess of Fang used her arms to block the swift and strong attacks, pushing her back a little before she managed to find a short break in Raya’s attack, jumping up trying to land a sidekick on her before Raya caught her leg mid-air.

“Hmph… I see you’re a quick learner,” Namaari chuckled as they stayed in that position.

“Of course, I am,” Raya said smiling as she was about to move.

The princess of Heart certainly didn’t expect the princess of Fang to leap up, with all the weight on Raya, the young woman soon fell to the floor with Namaari’s weight on her hands. Raya groaned as she massaged her temples as she got up. Namaari was already standing, smirking at her, extending a hand towards her.

“You good?” asked Namaari concerned.

“Yeah,” Raya said groaning from the impact, taking the proffered hand as she got up. “Fang’s training must have been really intense.”

“Oh, you have no idea Raya,” Namaari said.

“Kinda do now,” Raya said as she looked at Namaari.

“Well, you’re not too bad yourself. No one managed to last that long against me,” Namaari chuckled.

“Is that supposed to be a compliment?” asked Raya lifting her eyebrow.

“Don’t get too proud of yourself, you’re not better than me,” Namaari taunted playfully.

“Oh, is that the case?” said Raya folding her arms, amused.

“You got something to prove?” Namaari challenged, picking up one of her machetes at her feet.

“You bet,” Raya said smirkingly as she bent forward to pick up her sword.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.   
> Feel free to comment your thoughts. As my other oneshots work in any fandom. This may or may not be picked up and turned into a series based on the reception or my liking. So, stay safe and stay tuned :)  
> Also, been thinking about whether to write a series for this fandom, something similar to Mulan: Love and War. What do you all think? Feel free to comment your thoughts.  
> If you wanna chat about my fics, have any suggestions or request or stuff. Feel free to find me on Discord Tenudakin12345#7702, Twitter: https://twitter.com/TenudaKin or my email: glerenshane12345@gmail.com

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Feel free to comment your thoughts. As my other oneshots work in any fandom. This may or may not be picked up and turned into a series based on the reception or my liking. So, stay safe and stay tuned :)  
> If you wanna chat about my fics, have any suggestions or request or stuff. Feel free to find me on Discord Tenudakin12345#7702, Twitter: https://twitter.com/TenudaKin or my email: glerenshane12345@gmail.com


End file.
